Savant
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: A series of Alan X Eric interrelated oneshots.
1. 01 Secret

**Secret**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Eric Slingby X Alan Humphries<p>

Rating : K

Genre : Humour / Romance

Summary : Paperwork has its own functions.

Disclaimer : Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby belong to each other~ (*^^*)

Warning : Lots and lots of paperwork.

* * *

><p>People do silly things when they are in love.<p>

…correction, _reapers_ do silly things especially when they are deeply _and_ secretly in love.

Eric had failed to deliver his paperwork for a couple days in a row, it had piled so high on his desk his colleagues in the same office could barely see him when he was sitting behind it. As a result, William had rewarded him with overtime without time limit until he finish those, without pay. To his surprise, the blonde had agreed with a sloppy grin and walked out of his office whistling; leaving the supervisor wondering if Alan Humphries had done something so terribly bad that he had driven his mentor insane.

In a way, Alan was at fault. Oh, yes, he would certainly blame Alan for that later. But at the moment, he would sit behind those piles of paper, trying to fill in the details of the souls he had been collecting together with Alan … while discreetly watching the latter from the spaces between the stacks.

…yes, that was the reason why he did not bother to reduce the amount of his paperwork stacks. It was the most natural way he could think of, without having other's curiosity and suspicion directed at him. Every now and then he would glance at his charge between the few letters he had bothered to write, smiling foolishly to himself, inking some more letters, and the cycle repeated.

A few days later, after the lack of improvement of his work, Alan had joined him in the quiet office on the evening.

"I'm helping you with those," he said, taking half a pile of the lowest stack and swayed at the heavy weight. "I've got William's permission, since it seems that the reports are bound to sit there forever if I don't do something." And then he proceeded to ignore whatever protests Eric had come up with and stayed in the same room with him until dawn approached.

On first evenings Alan had opted to lift and move the papers; but after he accidentally slipped and sent them all over the office, he had dragged his own chair and sat beside him on his desk. Having him so close had caused Eric having difficulties controlling the nerves of his lips. It had not been once or twice he had caught himself smiling at the reports, and he could not stop even after the odd look Alan threw him after he was caught red-handed.

It was cold outside, but he would not tell Alan just how warm he was feeling inside.

"If I don't know better, I'd say you're staying just to be with me a bit longer," he jokingly said.

"Then you just have to do the paperwork less," Alan growled playfully in reply, "and stalk a certain somebody more."

Eric chuckled. He was still so deeply in love, but maybe it was not so much of a secret anymore.

* * *

><p>Enjoy~ ^^


	2. 02 Jealous Lover

**Jealous Lover**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Eric Slingby X Alan Humphries<p>

Rating : T

Genre : Humour / Romance

Summary : There are times when Alan is jealous.

Disclaimer : Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries belong to each other! (*^^*)

Warning : Character groping and molesting.

* * *

><p>He had managed to convince Alan to attend an office welcome party for the reapers from Spain. More than half of the Spanish Reaper Dispatch Association members visiting were his close acquaintances when he was in Madrid, and Juan would be there. Poor Alan had no idea what he had agreed on.<p>

"A lovely catch you got there," Juan said, clinking his glass on his and drank the whiskey he loved so much.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alan sitting in a dark corner not too far away, sulking because some of the Spanish there smoked.

Eric sighed and turned his focus to Juan. "You're supposed to make him jealous, buddy, not me."

Juan's facial expression contradicted his words as he continued to play his part, reaching out an arm to touch Eric's shoulder and let it glide down his back. "I don't know why I even agreed to do this. You need to look happier, you idiot."

"You suck," Eric said, even though he appeared to be smiling. He then drowned half glass of his beer, catching Alan's sharp glare at Juan's hand on his hip.

"I agreed to touching, sucking is off limits," Juan replied without missing a beat. "Besides, the pretty little thing is quite upset now, you see. Now how about this?" His hand went lower and rubbed against his arse.

He resisted the urge to move away. "They're his, you pervert."

Juan nodded. "Yeah, he's coming to claim them back."

Alan strode towards them, slapped his hand away, and growled threateningly at him.

"Ooooh, you've got a jealous lover here, Eric!" Juan giggled.

Alan had dragged a 'very drunk' him back to his house that morning after the search for his keys in his pockets had resulted nothing. He had made use of the situation, clinging to the small brunette and inhaling the smell of his hair and murmured to him softly in his made-up language that he loved him very much, but apparently he had played it too seriously in the bar because Alan was more irritated than he had expected he would be.

"Stupid Eric. Did you go there just to get yourself groped and molested?" Alan scowled, struggling to keep him balanced behind him as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Eric laughed as Alan dragged him towards the bed.

"Are you … jealous, Alan?" he giggled as he collapsed onto the sheets, and immediately 'fell asleep' as soon as his head hit the pillows.

"You bet I am!" Alan growled in reply, probably without thinking judging from how quick it came, and walked away angrily to sleep on the couch.

Eric opened an eye, and then two when he was sure the brunette was not there.

Jealous Alan. Jealous lover.

Eric chuckled.

His plan for the night had been a big success. He would apologize for the punch Alan had awarded him for his last remark and thank Juan for his help later.

* * *

><p>Enjoy! ^^


	3. 03 If I Die

**If I Die**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Eric Slingby X Alan Humphries<p>

Rating : T

Genre : Angst / Romance

Summary : Eric is out to find the answer.

Disclaimer : Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries belong to each other! (*^^*)

Warning : Sick humour.

* * *

><p>"Eric?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"If we're reborn from humans, what'll we be reborn as?"

"…why are you asking this?"

"…I'm just curious."

A pair of glowing green met another in the darkness of the room.

"I'll have to look that up," he replied finally, "cause nobody has asked me that before."

Alan snuggled closer to him. "'Kay. Tell me when you got it."

He could not find the answer from the books, so he went to the one he thought he could find it from.

"Such a silly question," the dark clad figure laughed. "How can a reaper be reborn when they don't even die in the first place?"

The motive of Alan's question hit him hard.

"…what if they do? They did die when they were killed by the demons or something, right? Where'll their soul go?"

The figure shrugged. "Just as we don't travel around the human realm and tell them that we were once their kind, the souls of the dead reapers—or whatever they're reborn as—didn't come here to tell their tales. They might go to heaven, or to hell; float around like a cotton candy, or simply vanish—we'll never know."

He replied Alan some nights later in the bed.

"I couldn't find the answer from any books," he replied truthfully.

Alan looked thoughtful. "That's too bad. I'm quite curious of it, really."

"…why do you want to know, though?"

"…where will I go after I die, Eric?"

Eric tangled his fingers in his soft brown hair. "Come back here and haunt me so that we'll always be together."

Alan laughed softly and reached for his hand.

"Pinkie promise," he giggled, and curled his little finger around his. "I'll make sure you're so haunted nobody will come and replace me."

"Deal," Eric smiled, his heart shattered silently inside him.

* * *

><p>Enjoy! ^^


	4. 04 Sunshine

**Sunshine**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Eric Slingby X Alan Humphries<p>

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance /Angst

Summary : They hadn't known that it was possible for the sunshine to be taken away.

Disclaimer : Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries belong to each other! The song belongs to its rightful owner, too! (*^^*)

Warning : Usage of children song, sick humour, etc.

* * *

><p>Eric was one of the last reapers to leave the building. He had just returned from his last fieldwork of the day in London and was making his way to the infirmary to pick Alan up. He probably would have been pacing inside, more than ready to leave that bloody place he had started to frequent too often.<p>

As he walked, the memory of his last collection returned, the flashes of images ran through his mind like the cinematic record itself.

The little girl was barely five, very sickly, and somehow she had known that she would die soon. She had decided that she wanted to be outside in the field, playing with the blooming flowers, in the last moments of her life.

It was wrong. It was simply … wrong.

A young girl, a little human kid, should not even understand the word 'die' yet. She should have been happy, playing, and … living. Yet, she was out there, picking the brightest and prettiest flowers to accompany her in the journey, and singing; waiting for death to fetch her.

Her voice haunted him. What she sang was exactly what he feared—and a little girl should not have known what his fear was, because probably no one amongst the reapers themselves did.

He stopped in front of the infirmary before going in tentatively.

"_Hello, Mister Angel."_

"Eric?"

Eric smiled gently at the brunette, who paused in his tracks upon his entrance. "Hey, sunshine. How're you feeling?"

Alan raised a brow at the new nickname, but he smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into the warm embrace. "Bored. I'm about to die of it. You came on time."

"_Are you going to take me along to heaven?"_

"…Eric? What's wrong?"

The tiny fingers crept up his cheeks as Alan drew back from his arms; his eyes stared searchingly at him.

He nuzzled the warm palms and let his eyelids slid down. "…it's just the song from the last collection. The girl … she was singing when I arrived."

"Hmm? What song was it that affected you so?" came Alan's soft murmur against his neck.

"…should I sing it for you instead?"

"…sure…."

He tugged Alan along, sitting on the bed and seated Alan on his lap and buried his head into the crook of the warm neck.

The spring field of London returned to the room as the little girl's melody flowed from Eric's lips.

It would be some time before they go home.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_


	5. 05 Overflowing

**Overflowing**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Eric Slingby X Alan Humphries<p>

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : Eric just could not take the images of the brunette off his mind.

Disclaimer : Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries belong to each other! (*^^*)

Warning : Suggestive themes, confusing plot.

* * *

><p>"Aaargh!"<p>

A few of the reapers that were still bustling about at the hall looked up from the source of the desperate voice and stared at whoever that was beside them questioningly, wondering why such noise could even come from the occupant of the office. Inside said office, however, Eric did not know nor care of what was going on outside his workplace; he was only making the noise to express his annoyance in hope that it would leave him be so that he could continue working on his paperwork.

It did not work. At all.

Images of the familiar face that has been bugging him continued to pop into his mind, leaving his concentration centralized on nowhere but on the very person, and erasing the hope that he could just focus for a second on the damned papers.

Eric groaned and let himself collapse on the small stack of forms he still have to fill. It was not like Alan would be happy if he told him that he could not finish his work because he just could not stop thinking of him when he came over later.

Eric glanced at the small clock beside the photo frame on his table. Anytime now, he thought silently. And sure enough, just after he finished the thought, three knocks sounded on his door and he heard it creaked.

"Eric?"

He looked up from the paperwork he was slumping on to see the familiar face peeking from the gap of the opened door.

"Sorry, are you busy now?" the young brunette asked nervously. "I-I just want to say that I've finished my paperwork for the day," he stuttered, "so … uhm … if you don't mind, I can wait for you so we can go back t-together?"

Eric thought that he was going to die from Alan's cuteness attack. Then, he mentally slapped himself for thinking like a pervert towards his … apprentice? Friend? Lover?

"Sure," he replied. "I'll finish this in a bit, it won't be long."

"A-Alright," Alan flushed lightly with a small bow, "then I'll be waiting outside—"

"Wait!"

The closing door opened again, and Alan's head popped into the room. "Y-Yes? Do you need something, Eric?"

Whatever Alan was to him, Eric could care less. He patted his lap as he said, "Come here."

Alan's brow disappeared into his bangs and he flushed deeper, but he nodded shyly and complied with the request nonetheless as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the blonde.

Then he pulled the brunette unceremoniously into his lap when Alan stopped by his desk and gave him his bear hug, uncaring of the surprised yelp coming from the latter. The brunette was tense in his arms at the sudden movements, Eric noticed, but relaxed gradually and blushed as he nuzzled him in reassurance and leaving trails of gentle kisses from his dark tresses down his neck. Their glasses clinked from the movements and it annoyed Eric of the distance they were making, so Eric took them off their faces and set them on his table before returning his attention to the confused reaper on his lap.

Alan's wide eyes stared back at him, questioning what he was doing silently.

Eric's lips twitched into the gentlest smile he could muster, and he leaned in to steal a kiss from the brunette. Alan's shoulder tensed again but he did not pull away, and Eric was grateful for that. Then he moved his lips gently against the others and nipped them to coax them into play, before Alan responded to his request and kissed him back.

In the back of his head, Eric knew very well that he should not be doing this. It was just so difficult to hold back, and he refused to, not when he had met Alan and overcome so many difficulties together.

"Love you, Alan," he whispered quietly and peppered an ear with small kisses. "I love you so much…."

Alan only made an embarrassed noise and blushed even deeper.

Eric grinned when he pulled away and put the glasses back on their noses. Alan was red as a ripe tomato in the summer and squeaked when Eric hugged him again.

"Stay here with me until I finish," he said softly, and began to position himself and Alan comfortably in the chair and picked up his pen.

Alan squirmed lightly and stared at him curiously as Eric's hand made its way to wrap itself against Alan's.

"I doubt that you'll ever finish this way," he said honestly, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Eric, however, did not bother to keep his amusement. "Don't worry," he said after another kiss, "we will go back—tonight."

Alan giggled and nodded, cuddling comfortably in his arms and stared as Eric began to scribble words down the paper.

"Love you," he thought he heard Alan said, the voice was quiet, very quiet, but he was sure that it was there.

Whatever he was to him, Eric loved this brunette sitting on his lap.

That was all he was concerned of.

* * *

><p>Enjoy~ ^^


End file.
